Igone Edited
by Orange Blossom Nin
Summary: [Re-posted] [Edited] [SasuxNaru] [Yaoi] And so he falls, his ascension into darkness.


"I've been working on a piece   
That speaks of sex and desperation  
I've been screwing on the tracks  
Of abandoned train stations"  
  
-Art Star, Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
  
::Igone::  
  
His body was completely drenched with sweat and the little protection he did have on, a pair of old black pants, had been stretched and ripped until they literally hung, dripping with moisture, from his slender hips. That is if he was standing up, as it was they pooled around his built legs sharpening the contrast between its color and the slightly tanned skin of its owner. The pelvic region of his body was slightly raised in the air making his well-built stomach shine against the harsh sun.  
  
His drenched blue eyes were glazed over as he stared into the perfect blue sky, the direct opposite of his once light eyes, strands of dark blonde hair clung to his forehead while the rest fell onto the packed dirt ground. Something played in front of his eyes, like dancing spots after you had gazed into the sun for too long, but this was an old haunting one that had plagued him for three years and it was too much for his long darkened heart to be forced to breath again.  
  
Fingers, skilled with age, played across the muscled arms, crawling slowly up to the broad shoulders of the almost adult body. Thin, frantic lips pressed at his neck showing flashes of teeth desperate for his skin, his blood, and any part of him that was in their range. A body covered his and dark material brushed against his stomach as the figure knelt next to him, long slender hands pressing his wrists into the dirt. A heavy weight settled on top of him but he could only feel the burning lips against his equally warm skin.  
  
They made their way leisurely up his neck and face, he couldn't do anything but whimper, already exhausted from his bone breaking workout only minute's before. Finally the lips meet his fiercely biting and tugging against the puffy reign of skin that was his bottom lip. It was painful, the way the teeth harshly dug into him, making blood fill the others mouth, but the burning sensation it brought to his body was enough to make him ignore it. He simply lay there letting the figure kneed harshly into his stomach with one hand, while the other pinned his wrists over his head.  
  
Nails dug into his skin, leaving long trails of blood wherever they went, the very feel of those nails, the darkening pain and intoxicating feelings that flew through his body, through his head was enough to pull out a whimper that soon turned into a deep, guttural groan when the figure straddled him on the hip reign, just missing the growing tent of cloth. His lips had finished their work on his bottom lip and had crushed themselves against both of his own, a tongue forcing entrance into his warm, moist cave of a mouth.  
  
[[Woah! What happened there? Due too ff.net's idiotic sense of "freedom" I cannot post the rest of this on this story, if you want to read it feel free to visit my journal, under the date May 24, I post all my "banned" fics in there. And to tell you the truth I don't care if your "old" enough or not, I believe all people should read what they want. Anyway back to the fic!!]]  
  
"My kitsune"  
  
It was a low purr that pulled from his dry throat; it was possessive in its entirety and would have been enough to make him blush if he had, had enough energy. But all he could do at the moment was tiredly let his hands rest softly on the longish dark hair pressed so tightly against his throat. The others hand came to loosely grip each wrist that lay limply on each side of the worn body.  
  
"Come with me"  
  
The voice was teasing in it's seriousness yet he knew it wasn't a joke it was probably the closest thing he would ever get to a request from him. His fingers, a light coat of dust clinging to them, pulled through the silky black locks as his mind slowly returned sluggishly to him.  
  
"Soon"  
  
A gruff whisper forced from his mouth, how much he wanted to simply leave everything in the past and simply curl into the other's arms, become owned. But there was still something that had to be done, that he had to finish before he could let the other possess him. The other understood it and allowed him to continue with his plan, he knew that it would pull the blonde in two way's until it had been taken care off so he simply stated his request each time they meet knowing that it was a necessity to each of them, of the want, the hunger.  
  
:::  
  
He woke later, two warm bodies curled on each side of him, in a silent comforting way that was greatly needed after each of his encounters. A soft, warm blanket was pulled around his body and two different people took each side of him, two different shades of dark hair mingled atop of the light blue coverlet, one a solid dark mass of fine silk, the other a lighter almost coarse dirty brown. Each had taken a hand and placed it within their own knowing without having to be asked or told that this one needed them now. His two closest friends would always be his safe points and would guard him as much as they could, as much as he would let them.  
  
He tightened his fingers around their hands, ignoring the ache that it brought from his body and the terrible heat on his back, letting them know that he had finally come out of his almost coma like state of sleep. On one hand slender fingers intertwined with his while on the other, more calloused simply clasped his letting his pulse intermingle with his friends. He knew that they didn't approve of what he was about to do and he knew that they dreaded the possibility of having to respond to it, but they also knew that it was impossible to stop it. He had been lost to the darkness so long ago that it ached that they had not been able to stop his rapid descent and now they could only help them.  
  
"So you're going to go through with it?"  
  
The words were spoken in his gruff, slow manner trying desperately to be a simple comment but yet he couldn't stop the small, desperate question that managed to slip into his voice. He tightened his grip on the clasped hand; this one had always tried to keep up the façade of nonchalance, of cool, calm-headed thinking in the most dire situation, yet he also hated to be lost of a friend.  
  
"I...I have to, I can't stay here any longer for I fear if I do something that I will regret deeply will happen. "  
  
He couldn't help the tears that forced themselves into his eyes; they blurred over the darkened eyes and spread slowly outward, dripping down each cheek in an almost taunting slowness. He hated crying but lately that seemed to be the only thing he was capable of doing. The two bodies next to him simply moved in closer, they knew the anguish that rested in his soul, that had been there for three years, they had been the first and probably only who saw it, that is until recently.  
  
Recently he had begun to slip, no longer would he be classified as hyperactive, if anything he had become deadly serious. Whenever anyone but a certain few talked to him, he would look at them with dead, haunted eyes of a person who was simply living physically, he no longer had the fire, the desire to live. At least, not without him... yet even though the other was no with him literally, his mark, a pair of wings drawn crudely into his back, slashed there with a kunai, would stay with him. Until, that is, the next time that he meet him.  
  
"I can't..."  
  
:::  
  
The auditorium was dark, a high pitched buzz of noises filling the ceiling to it's fullest as one of the few recreational activities that happened in Konoha drew to a regretful but fun close. It's was a simple talent show, yet it gave the nin's something more to do than to focus solely on their fighting abilities and encouraged them to relax and enjoy themselves. Tsunade had established it soon after she had been named 5th Hokage and it had caught on instantly, being that most people who participated where in the younger range and the adults enjoyed watching them be something more than they could at the moment.  
  
Tsunade sat in the first row, talking and inadvertently slapping the back of Jiraiya's head for doing or saying something perverted, yet they smiled and laughed like they hadn't for years. Iruka and Kakashi sat a few row's back, Kakashi was there because Sakura had preformed and Iruka was there because most of his former students were in it. Their hands, holding tightly to one another, was not discussed in the dim lighting, simply they skipped their conversation around landing on topic after topic for no more than a few minutes.  
  
Sakura, fresh out from her well-received performance, was curled up with Lee, just two rows behind her Sensei and former Sensei. She sat snuggled deeply into her boyfriend, two small bouquets, one of tulips from her best friend Ino, and one of cream-colored roses from Lee, resting in her light grip. She talked softly to the people surrounding her, her mint green eyes bubbling with happiness. Yet in the back of her mind she still worried about a blond-haired teammate of hers, he had promised to be here, yet she hadn't seen him and the show was almost over.  
  
Suddenly the lights flickered and went back down, the buzz of voices was quickly silenced when the announcer came back out. Kiba, for some strange reason, had decided not to participate in the talent show, instead volunteering to be the announcer. It might have had something to do with Hinata actually participating this year but he denied it adamantly, even while the blushing, giggling girl held onto his arm.  
  
"Hello again all! I just wanted to say thanks to all the wonderful performers and the great audience that worked together to make this show a raging success!"  
  
His energetic voice ripped through the crowd, sending a cheer of happiness out of it. Kiba was perfect for the role, he managed to keep the audience hyped up, yet still caught their attention easily. Tsunade smiled as she sat lower in her seat, the boy reminded her a bit of the old Naruto.  
  
"Well we only have one more act left in the show, a late minute entry from a mysterious new group. Please, put your hands together for Cronan!"  
  
The stage curtains pulled back as he quickly inched his way off, the red velvet made way for complete black, four figures barely illuminated with harsh white light underneath them. They waited four beats before suddenly the sound of bass and drumming started up. The audience could see two of the mysterious figures, move gracefully into the music that was so familiar to them. The figure off the right of the center one suddenly bit hard into his guitar, sending a rift of heavy rock through the speakers. Finally the center one moved closer to the mike stand and pulled the microphone off only the tips of fingers glowing mysteriously.  
  
"Walk with me my little child  
  
To the forest of denial  
  
Speak with me my only mind  
  
Walk with me until the time  
  
Make the forest turn to wine  
  
You take the legend for a fall  
  
You saw the product"  
  
The voice cut harshly into the mood, yet if spoke of great talent and a voice beyond his apparent young years. Suddenly the lights began to flicker between the inky black and the harsh white and each time they saw an almost still of each performer. The bassist was clothed in simple baggy black pants, fishnet t-shirt, and black vest, his feet were barefoot as he let his body pull every which way on stage. His thick, dark hair was let loose and ended just at his shoulder, yet it was pushed behind each ear so the small silver hoops could glimmer in the light.  
  
"Why can't you see that you are my child  
  
Why don't you know that you are my mind  
  
Tell everyone in the world that I'm you  
  
Take this promise to the end of you"  
  
The light blared white, making it almost impossible to see, as they bent into the chorus. The drummer let his sticks rain harshly down onto the worn surface of his drums, letting his seldom known passion come out. He wore a pair of black sweats and the strange black sandal-boots that were so popular to the village and a simple black t-shirt. His hair was in it's usual style sticking straight above his head and on his eyes were a pair of small, round glasses that never left his face.  
  
"Walk with me my little friend  
  
Take this promise to the end  
  
Speak with me my only mind  
  
Walk with me until the end  
  
Make the forest turn to sand  
  
You take the legend for a fall  
  
You saw the product"  
  
The lights toned down the harshness a bite and simply outlined each figure, as the slender bodies moved gracefully on stage, letting the power speak through each part of them. The guitarist played his fingers easily over the complicated rifts that were in the song. His pure white eyes gleamed strangely in the harsh light, dark hair had been pulled back into a simple low ponytail, only one long strand allowed to brushed against the side of his face. He wore a long coat that ended at his knees; it billowed every time he moved, showing off the fact that he wore no shirt, simply a pair of black cargo pants with black and white tennis shoes.  
  
"Why can't you see that you are my child  
  
Why don't you know that you are my mind  
  
Tell everyone in the world that I'm you  
  
Take this promise to the end of you"  
  
But perhaps the most shocking was the lead singer, his gritty yet talented voice perfect for the harsh song, he was shocking because he was him and the talent that poured from him had been hidden so easily. He wore very little, except for a pair of gray and black camouflage pants that hung almost perversely from his slim hips and over thirty silver and black rubber bracelets decorating his wrists, he was bare to almost the entire population of Konoha. It wouldn't have been so shocking, yet his body was covered in long trailing red marks, bruises nearly littered every available surface, and whenever he turned they could see a harsh, painful set of wings, carved mercilessly into his back.  
  
"Take this promise for a ride You saw the forest now come inside  
  
You took the legend for its fall  
  
You saw the product of it all  
  
No televisions in the air  
  
No circumcisions on the chair  
  
You made the weapons for us all  
  
Just look at us now!"  
  
The small pink-haired one watched with horror growing in her eyes, her fingers dug into the slender arm that was carefully placed around her sixteen-year old body. Tears dripped from the mint blue-green orbs and splattered onto the bandaged covered wrist. She knew in the gut of her stomach what this was, what it meant, the two bouquets fell from her other limp hand as she reached out towards the middle figure on stage, in a vague attempt to recapture him.  
  
He was repulsed by the state of his student's body, the once healthy vibrant body that looked at him with hopeful, un-shadowed eyes and he had rejected the suffering one, refusing to help him, instead focusing on the rival that was more like him. He could feel Iruka's face buried into his shoulder barely, yet he could only see the crumbling body that moved before him, he could only see his failure.  
  
Jiraiya could feel the bile rise in his throat and he fought hard not to let it loose on the plush carpet underneath his feet. All color left the vibrant man's skin as he stared up at his on again, off again student, why hadn't he seen this coming? He should have known! The woman next to him sucked in a hard breath, being a medical nin she knew that most of the marks on his body were superficial and not incredibly deep, but still it was a gruesome sight that would plague her for years.  
  
"Why can't you see that you are my child  
  
Why don't you know that you are my mind  
  
Tell everyone in the world that I'm you  
  
Take this promise to the end of you"  
  
As the song ended there was a flurry of white sparks against the dark backdrop that had once again come down and it left spots in the peoples eyes as the lights slowly came back up. The singer still stood on stage his band mates standing still, their eyes glued to the blond-haired one. Looking out across the audience, his blue eyes smiled weakly at the few people he had grown to care for. Trembling he brought the mike back up to his lips and hoarsely cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
The words cut through the audience and they didn't dare take their eyes off of the stage as suddenly behind the blonde, a figure clothed in black appeared. It immediately moved foreword and surrounded the boy in material, the blonde suck into the arms that possessively stole around him and rested his head on the chest, staring up at the hidden face with weary blue eyes. The cloaked head dipped down and harshly pressed against his lips then slowly moved back up.  
  
Around the blonde's neck now was a silver and blue head protector, shining merrily in the bright light, yet it also had something new added to it, a harsh deep slash through the stylized leaf on it. The cloak hood fell back to show a head of dark hair that spilled down to broad shoulders. Deep, raging dark eyes smiled cruelly out onto the audience that immediately recognized the pale skin and perfect features.  
  
In an instant they were both gone and a horrible cry rang out into the dead silent auditorium. Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino had all cried out at the same time, the adults being too stunned to do anything at all.  
  
Naruto Uzumaki, was no longer a member of the Konoha village.  
  
:::  
  
Igone: Ascension  
  
Cronan: Little Dark One  
  
Well... that was strange and a bit cliché but I must say I enjoyed it very much. ::giggle:: Even though I know have very warm cheeks from writing that almost lemon at the beginning. Anyway if you're a bit confused I wrote it like Sasuke had actually gone over to Orochimaru and it was now three years later. This is probably my darkest and most "chilling" NaruSasu that I have ever done but I must say I did rather enjoy it. ::laughs:: I hope I didn't scar too many people.  
  
As some may have noticed this fic has been reposted after I was put on suspension for a week. The only thing that really pisses me off, besides the idiocy of ff.net, is that I have read dozens of lemons on ff.net and they have never been caught, yet I post one and all of a sudden their on my back... ::Sigh::  
  
::Sobs:: my poor poor Naru I torture you so!  
  
"Humans have been on the earth for millions of years, yet we don't believe man began thinking until he started building walls. And what good have these walls ever done us?"  
  
-Serj Tankian 


End file.
